spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Let it Go
Creator: Cosmobo Editors: Cosmobo Writers: Cosmobo Episode: 26 Season: 3 Air Date: 26. 09. 2015 Series: Channel Chasers Plot The CC gang get sucked into different Disney movies. Mickey Mouse isn't happy about it though. Script (The scene goes to Elsa walking up a snowy mountain) Elsa: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen! The wind is howling like the swirling..... (A ambulance lands onto Elsa and the CC gang climb out off the ambulance) Patrick: This place is cold..... SpongeBob: Yeah.......I hope we didn't kill a pop culture icon that has millions of products all around the world. Patrick: It was probably nothing... Olaf: AH! You killed Elsa! Patrick: Hey look! A talking snowman. SpongeBob: What we are in has a talking snowman in? SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY! Olaf: What are you talking about? SpongeBob: Um.... (SpongeBob throws a snowball at Olaf) SpongeBob: SNOWBALL FIGHT! Olaf: My baby's! (Olaf blows up) Patrick: Well, he's dead. SpongeBob: Should we rebuild him? CC Gang: NO. SpongeBob: Wait, how is Squidward better again? Squidward: I guess Channel Chasers has no continuation. SpongeBob: Why is Gary dead then?! Cos: Because....I got nothing. SpongeBob: So, what is this place? Demi: I don't know. A survival show? SpongeBob: With a talking snowman? Demi: You do hallucinate when you drink your own pee. SpongeBob: How do you know? Demi: Well, I once got stranded in a forest. SpongeBob: Oh, ew.... Sandy: I really shouldn't be out in places like this. SpongeBob: How are we supposed to get a button here? Demi: There's some kind of ice kingdom over there. SpongeBob: Then we'll go there! (The CC gang start to walk towards the ice palace) (The scene goes to Goofy running into Mickey's lair) Goofy: Sir! Turn on the cameras! Mickey: Why? Goofy: Just do it. Mickey: Ok, ok! (Mickey turns on the cameras) Mickey: HEY! They aren't in the film Frozen! Goofy: No, they killed Elsa and Olaf. Mickey: Darnit! That snowman was the only good thing about that god damn film! (Mickey presses a button) Goofy: What are you gonna do sir? Mickey: I'm sending out the marshmallow. Goofy: A marshmallow? Mickey: It's a snow monster. And it's not just any snow monster. It's yellow snow. Goofy: Not the yellow snow! (The scene goes to the CC gang in the ice palace) SpongeBob: This is....Empty.... Patrick: Yeah! I can echo, echo, echo! SpongeBob: That's cool, cool, cool! Squidward: Will you shut up?! Your not echoing! Your just copying what you just said 3 times! SpongeBob: Oh yeah.... (A yellow marshmallow (Snow Monster Name) (Before you think *what?) pops out off the ground) SpongeBob: AH! Patrick: It's a snow monster! Demi: And it's yellow. That makes it gross... SpongeBob: How are we going to kill it? Squidward: I'm not touching it. Sandy: I'll touch it! I have a helmet I guess. (Sandy dives at the marshmallow and knocks its head off) SpongeBob: Oh gross. (SpongeBob faints) Sandy: I did it! (A button comes down and the gang press it) (The gang teleport to Finding Nemo world and fall into the ocean) SpongeBob: Our habitat! Demi: Yay.... (Bruce the Shark starts swimming up the gang) Demi: Oh great... Bruce: HERE'S BRUCIE! SpongeBob: RUN! Bruce: I am a nice shark, not a mindless eating machine. If I am to change this image, I must first change myself. Fish are friends, not food. SpongeBob: Well that's good. Do you know where we could help someone? Bruce: Yes. SpongeBob: Where? Bruce: In my mouth. SpongeBob: Wait, are you gonna eat us? Bruce: No, of course not! SpongeBob: Ok.... (SpongeBob swims into Bruce's mouth) SpongeBob: I can't see anyone in here! (Bruce's mouth closes) Bruce: JUST KEEP LOOKING! (Bruce starts swimming off) Demi: HEY! YOUR TRYING TO EAT HIM! (Demi swims onto a pirate ship and takes down 2 pirates using her fists) (Demi grabs a sword from a knocked out pirate) Demi: Thanks for that. (Demi throws the anchor at Bruce) (The anchor stabs Bruce's back) Bruce: NOOOOOO!!!! Demi: He's still alive! (Demi jumps into the sea and lands onto Bruce) Demi: Bye bye! (Demi cuts a hole in Bruce) (Bruce dies and SpongeBob swims out off the hole) (The CC gang swim over to SpongeBob and Demi) Sandy: Well done! It's time to go to the next world! (The button comes down and the gang press it causing them to disappear) (The scene goes to Mickey in his lair) Mickey: No! Damn! The shark is down! I hate them! It's time to end them forever. It's time they visit Inside Out. (The scene goes to the CC gang on the train tracks of the Train of Thought) SpongeBob: Oh no, this ain't good. (The Train of Thought is coming towards the gang) SpongeBob: AH! Demi: Oh cr*p! (Demi grabs Patrick and smashes the window to the control room with his head) Demi: Get in! (The gang run into the control room) (The Train of Thought doges the building and smashes into the pit) Joy: Who are you? SpongeBob: Who are you? Joy: I'm Joy. (The Train of Thought blows up and the building smashes down into the pit) (The CC gang and the emotions smash onto the side of the wall) SpongeBob: Ow... (All of the memory balls smash and go into the CC gang's heads) Squidward: There's so much good memories! I love time I went ice skating for the first time! SpongeBob: I remember my first kiss! It was with a boy! Mr. Krabs: I remember when I was little girl! Demi: Oh come on! (Demi shakes the CC gang) SpongeBob: What just happened? Squidward: I feel terrible... Mr. Krabs: Did I say that I used to be a little girl? SpongeBob: I think I kissed a boy... Squidward: For some reason I feel like I can ice skate... Joy: RILEY'S MEMORIES! THEY'RE ALL GONE! SpongeBob: I'm guessing that's a bad thing. Joy: What if she forgets how to breath?! (The scene goes to Riley at a table with her mum) Riley's Mum: Now, I made you spaghetti. I hope you like it. (Riley collapses and goes head first into the spaghetti) Riley's Mum: Wow, she loves it... Category:Channel Chasers Category:Crossover Episode Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:2015 Category:Cosmobo Category:Channel Chasers Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts